Un étrange tableau
by kenai birds
Summary: Un tableau va faire envoyer les maraudeurs, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue dans le futur, à l'époque de la next-generation. Que va t-il se passer pour eux ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises !
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à tous. Voilà un premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter. Cette histoire concerne d'abord et avant tout les maraudeurs, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Ils vont à l'époque de la next-generation. Les maraudeurs vont se lier d'amitiés avec James Sirius Potter tandis que Lily et Rogue préférerons Albus. La suite à vous de l'apprendre en la lisant.

Bonne lecture...

_**Chapitre un : Un tableau vraiment étrange.**_

"-POTTER ! Laisse Severus tranquille." Cria une certaine rousse aux yeux vert émeraude.

"Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? On s'amuse si bien !" Répondit le concerné.

En effet, James Potter était en train d'attaquer Severus Rogue avec ses amis les maraudeurs, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, quand Lily Evans, préfète, fit son entrée dans le sombre couloir de Poudlard.

"Ne cesseras-tu jamais tes gamineries ?"

Ils se disputaient encore. C'était devenu une habitude pour les deux Gryffondors de se crier dessus à longueur de journée. Le matin, le midi et même le soir nous pouvions entendre les cris des deux ennemis qui résonnaient sur les vieux murs de Poudlard.

"Pourquoi cesserai-je ? On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne."

James Potter s'était à présent retournait pour la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il eut de la peine à ne pas déglutir devant le regard féroce que lui lançaient la belle rousse.

"Vous ne gagnez pas, vous perdez. Vous êtes tellement ignoble vous quatre que j'ai du mal à penser que vous êtes des Gryffondors. Vous martyrisez un élève qui ne vous a absolument rien fait juste dans le but de vous divertir. Certaines personnes font pareil que vous. On les appelle "mangemort"."

Lily Evans était entourée des maraudeurs qui la regardaient comme si elle était bonne pour Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ne voyaient absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts et comptaient bien le lui dire.

"Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un mangemort."

C'était Sirius qui venait de parlait. Il avait cette haine dans le visage qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Lui, qui d'habitude arborait toujours un visage joyeux...

"Mes parents sont morts à cause des mangemorts. Je sais de quoi ils sont capable. Je sais aussi que quand ils attaquent, ils sont toujours une dizaines, voir une vingtaine. Vous êtes à quatre contre un. Vous. Me. Dégoûtez ."

Sirius était de plus en plus furieux. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça. Il ne pensait absolument pas être comme les personnes de sa famille. Comme Bellatrix. Il n'était pas comme eux et il allait lui prouver. Foi de Sirius Black.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !_"

Le sortilège provenait de derrière le groupe des Gryffondors. Il toucha Peter. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Severus Rogue, baguette en main. Il n'en fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Sirius pour brandir sa baguette à son tour. Il la pointa vers Rogue. Il se regardèrent en chien de vaillance.

"Rangez vos baguettes, tout de suite."

Lily venait de parlait, calmement mais avec un ton stricte qui aurait pu faire frémir de jalousie McGonagall.

"_Stupéfix !"_

Rogue réussit à l'esquiver. Remus et James brandirent à leurs tours leurs baguettes. Severus sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de gagner. Même avec l'aide d'Evans. Il lança alors un dernier sort et prit la fuite.

Sirius, qui n'en allait pas rester là, courut tel un lion chassant sa proie.

James et Remus, qui étaient toujours prêt à rendre service à leurs fidèle ami, le suivirent.

Lily, qui n'allait en aucun cas laissé Severus dans cette galère, courut à son tour.

Peter, qui lui était resté pétrifié, regardait la scène avec appréhension. Il se retrouvait seul, sans moyen de bouger. Personne n'était venu l'aidé.

Ainsi commença une course poursuite dans les couloirs du grand château. Ils tournèrent à droite puis à gauche et encore à gauche, ils coururent à s'en déchiré les poumons. Personne ne voulait abandonner la course. Mais le château en décida autrement, Severus tourna une ultime fois et se retrouva devant un mur dans lequel était accroché un tableau représentant un sablier.

"Alors Servillius, on est coincé ?" Il lui fit un sourire cynique.

Tous deux brandirent alors leurs baguette. Ce fut le moment où arrivèrent James et Remus suivit de Lily.

"_Expelliarmus !_"

La baguette de Sirius voltigea au dessus de sa tête ainsi que cellede James et Remus puis finit par atterrir dans les mains de la jeune rousse.

"Evans, que fais-tu encore là ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie que tu dois te sentir obligé de gâcher la notre. Rend moi ma baguette !" Lui ordonna Sirius.

James et Remus eurent un éclat de rire tandis que Lily, elle, frémissait de colère.

"_Expelliarmus !_"

Le sort de Rogue se dirigea vers Potter qui, grâce à ses excellents réflexes de attrapeur, réussit à l'esquiver. Le sort continua donc sa route et se dirigea vers Evans qui, elle, n'eut pas la chance de l'esquiver. La baguette de Sirius lui échappa des mains et alla directement dans ceux de Rogue. Elle se fit aussi propulser par le sort qui l'emmena se cogner la tête contre le mur juste à gauche d'elle.

"EVANS !"

James alla auprès d'elle. Elle était inconsciente Il se releva en ayant un regard meurtrier pour Rogue.

"_STUPEFIX !_"

Rogue l'esquiva de peu, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Le sort alla se cogner contre le tableau, plus précisément contre le sablier. Il se passa alors un étrange phénomène, le sablier se mit à tourner. De plus en plus vite. Le sablier provoqua presque une tornade dans le long couloir de Poudlard.

James vit la scène se passait au ralentit. Severus, qui était juste devant le tableau, essaya malgré la tempête de marcher le plus loin possible du sablier. Mais, le vent fut trop fort. Severus tomba par terre et le vent l'emporta vers le tableau. Le tableau l'absorba.

_Rogue n'était plus_. Pensa alors James.

Les maraudeurs s'accrochèrent férocement aux murs. Le vent était trop fort.

"Il faut essayer de décrocher ce fichu tableau !" Cria Remus.

James tourna sa tête vers le tableau et fut horrifié par ce qu'il y vit. Evans, toujours inconsciente, était en train de se faire absorber par le tableau.

"NON ! LILY !" Cria James.

James pleurait, Sirius et Remus regardaient le tableau. Comme si Lily allait revenir et leur dire que c'était juste une blague et qu'elle les avait bien eut.

Quinze minutes étaient passé depuis que le sablier c'était mis à tourner. La fatigue se lisait parfaitement sur le visage des trois Gryffondors.

"Il faut se sortir de là !"

Remus était, de loin, le plus calme. Il réfléchissait à une solution tout en s'accrochant au mur pour ne pas se faire avaler par le tableau. Remus, ainsi que Sirius et James, n'en pouvait plus, il ne se tenait plus qu'avec la force du désespoir.

"J'ai une idée !" S'exclama Remus. "Mais si ça ne marche pas..."

"Si tu n'es pas sûr de ton idée Remus, alors ne fait rien."

James le regardait. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux une grande détresse. Il avait perdu Lily, il ne voulait perdre plus personne.

"Je vais le faire. Si ça marche faites comme moi, si ça ne marche pas... J'ai été content de vous connaître."

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. James allait intervenir, lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de se sacrifier mais Remus s'était décroché du mur, avait pris sa baguette et cria de toutes ses forces :

"_ASCENSCIO !_"

Il fut décoller du sol. Il passa devant ses deux amis. Il pensa alors que c'était enfin fini. Qu'il allait pouvoir vivre mais son décollage fut ralentit et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit, il était en train de reculer, de se rapprocher du tableau qui avait avaler Rogue et Evans.

Au moment où il pensa que tout était fini pour lui, une main s'attacha à son poignet. Lui évitant une mort prématurée. Remus ouvrit ses yeux et regarda au dessus de lui. Sirius était devant lui, souriant.

"Tu n'as quand même pas cru que nous allions te laisser ?"

Vingt cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là. Dix minutes que Lily et Rogue avait disparus Le vent semblait s'intensifier de seconde en seconde.

James, comme les fois précédentes, vit la scène qui suivit au ralentit. Le vif d'or qu'il avait dans sa poche venait de sortir. Il alla tout droit et toucha de plein fouet Sirius qui, prit de cours, lâcha sa main du mur qu'il tenait. Remus et lui furent donc entraîner vers le tableau qui les aspira en à peine deux petites secondes.

"SIRIUS ! REMUS ! NON !"

James criait. James pleurait. James venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. James était désespéré. James lâcha donc sa main pour pouvoir rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. il fut absorber comme les quatre personnes avant lui.

**°0°o°0°o°0°o°0°**

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle était dans un couloir de Poudlard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit les quatre garçons endormis.

"Oh, réveillez-vous les feignasse."

Ça ne semblait pas les convaincre car ils restèrent tous allongés. Lily décida donc de les réveiller à sa façon.

"_Aguamenti !_"

Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et alla toucher les quatre garçons. Le résultat fut le même pour tous. Ils se réveillèrent en criant puis se regardèrent étonnés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" Demanda James.

"Nous sommes peut-être mort." Suggéra Remus.

"Non, nous sommes toujours à Poudlard. Par contre, le tableau n'est plus là." Dit Sirius.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qu'effectivement le tableau avait disparu.

"De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était là, tous inconscient ?" demanda Lily.

Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec le tableau. Lily n'y croyait pas ! Poudlard avait tant de mystère.

"D'ailleurs rend moi ma baguette, Servillius." Lui ordonna Sirius en tendant sa main vers lui.

Rogue la lui donna à contre coeur.

"Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. Seul lui pourra nous donner une explication " Dit Remus

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Eh mais c'est McGonagall là-bas. Professeur !" Appela James

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna et tous eurent un mouvement de recule. McGonagall semblait beaucoup plus vieille que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire le matin même.

McGonagall, elle, semblait vraiment furieuse.

_Comment avaient-ils osé prendre l'apparence de cinq héros de guerre ?_ Pensa t-elle

"_Incarcerem !_"

Elle avait levé sa baguette si vite que personne eut le temps de répliquer, ils furent tous ligotés ensemble.

"Pourquoi faites- vous ça ? Nous voulons juste voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Nous avons même pas fait de blagues aujourd'hui.' S'indigna Sirius

Mais, à la mention de Dumbledore, McGonagall semblait encore plus furieuse qu'elle l'avait été deux minutes avant.

"_Silencio ! Wingardium Leviosa !_"

Ils furent soulevés du sol. Personne ne put parler pendant le trajet. Arrivé à la gargouille, elle dit le mot de passe très bas pour que personne ne l'entendent.

Elle les emmena jusqu'au bureau et les délivra du sort. Ils furent tous étonnés. Il y avait un tableau de Dumbledore beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils l'avaient connu et aussi un tableau d'un homme aux cheveux noir qui avait un grand air de ressemblance avec Rogue et qui ne cessait de fixer Lily.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda sèchement le professeur.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

"Mais enfin, vous nous connaissez depuis maintenant cinq ans !" S'indigna James.

"Nous sommes les incontournables maraudeurs, voyons !" Se venta Sirius

"Remus Lupin, enchanté" dit Remus.

Ils avaient dit ça en même temps. Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent et eurent un éclat de rire.

"Suffit !" Cria McGonagall rouge de colère.

"Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous croire ?" Demanda Rogue en ayant perdu patience.

"Parce que Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans sont morts."

Un silence de mort suivit les paroles du professeur. Tous se regardèrent choqué par les paroles de leurs professeur.

"Je pense qu'ils disent la vérité ma chère Minerva. Eh bien les enfants laissez moi vous fire que vous êtes atterris dans le futur." Dit le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Tous, sauf James.

"Qui ?" Demanda James

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas compris la question de son ancien élève.

"Qui est-ce qui nous as tués ?" Redemanda James.

McGonagall souffla. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas être facile. Ni pour eux, ni pour elle.

"James, Lily et Severus ont été tués par Voldemort."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

"James et Lily, vous avez voulu protégé votre fils. Grâce à ton sacrifice, Lily, Harry a pu vivre."dit McGonagall qui n'avait plus aucun soupçon de l'identité des cinq jeunes gens.

"On.. On va avoir un enfant ensemble ?" Demanda un James fou de joie.

"Oui, il s'appellera Harry."

Lily était sous le choc. Elle voulait que ce soit un cauchemars. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve.

"Quand à toi, Severus, C'est aussi Voldemort qui t'as tué car il pensait que tu étais le maître de la baguette de sureau. Tu as été directeur de Poudlard et tu as passé ta vie à faire l'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et à protéger le fils de James et Lily..."

"Grave erreur. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. Potter est aussi arrogant que l'était son ignoble père." l'interrompit le portrait de Rogue.

"Severus enfin, Harry est un bon garçon. D'ailleurs vous adorez son fils." Répondit le portrait d'Albus.

"Albus est à Serpentard et ne ressemble en aucun cas à ses descendant."

Les voyageurs du temps ne comprenaient absolument rien à leurs conversation.

"Bref." intervenu McGonagall qui sentit venir une dispute entre les deux professeurs."Quand à toi Sirius, après la mort de Lily et James tu as passé douze ans de ta vie à Azkaban pour avoir dénoncé Lily et James à Voldemort. Mais tu étais innocent. Nous l'avons appris bien trop tard."

"Je ne comprends plus rien." Dit un Sirius perdu n s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Alors McGonagall leur expliqua la prophétie qui désignait Harry comme celui qui devait tuer Voldemort. Elle expliqua l'arrestation de Sirius, la trahison de Pettigrow. Puis, la mort de Sirius.

"Et moi, comment était ma vie ?" Demanda Remus

"Difficile. Après la mort de Lily et James tu étais tout seul. Il n'y avait plus personne. Tu as remonté la pente doucement, mais sûrement. Tu as été professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal pendant la troisième années d'Harry. Tu t'es finalement marié avec Nymphadora Tonks et tu as eu un fils adorable, Teddy Lupin dont Harry est le parrain. Tonks et toi, vous êtes morts pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. C'est Andromeda, avec l'aide d'Harry qui s'est occupé de Teddy."

Il eut quelques minutes de silences que Sirius se fit un plaisir de gâchait en éclatant de rire.

"Tu t'es marié avec ma cousine qui n'a même pas encore huit ans ! J'appelle ça du baby-sitting, moi."

Sirius se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Il ne voyait pas du tout la jeune métamorphomage toujours joyeuse et tellement maladroite avec un garçon aussi sérieux que Remus.

"Oui, elle est bien belle la petite vie parfaite de Lupin mais comment va t-on faire pour rentrer chez nous, maintenant ?" Demanda la voix sèche de Rogue.

"Comment êtes-vous venu ici ?" Demanda soudain le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

"Eh bien c'est à cause d'un tableau où il y avait dessiné dessus un sablier." Répondit Lily.

"Eh bien, je pense que la réponse est simple. Vous devez retrouver ce tableau."

"Le seul petit problème est que quand nous sommes arrivés ici, le tableau n'était plus accroché au mur."

"Hmm en effet c'est embêtant."

"Mais plus que ça. Si on ne retrouve pas ce fichu tableau, qui peut être n'importe où maintenant, on ne retournera jamais dans notre époque."

James avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Ils étaient coincés dans une époque qui n'était pas la leurs.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais tout faire pour que vous retourniez dans votre époque le plus vite possible. Mais pendant ce temps là, vous allez restez à Poudlard." Dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Vous... Vous voulez dire que nous allons être élève ici, dans cette époque."

"Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire monsieur Rogue. Et d'ailleurs, vous profiterez de votre temps à Poudlard pour trouver le tableau qui vous a emmené ici. Par contre, pour vous, James, Lily et Remus je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser aller à Poudlard comme cela Vous." Dit-elle en désignant Lily et James du doigt." Vous ressemblez bien trop à Albus et Lily, les enfants d'Harry. Et toi Remus, Teddy a des photos de toi quand tu étais encore à Poudlard donc il pourrait facilement te reconnaître."

McGonagall prit sa baguette et fit un mouvement du poignet, la seconde d'après James se retrouva brun aux yeux bleus et à la peau bronzés et Lily en blonde aux yeux noisettes et aussi bronzés que James. Elle avait aussi rapetissé de quelques centimètres, faisant maintenant la taille d'une quatrième année. Remus, quand à lui, avait maintenant des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux était d'un bleu profond et il avait perdu son teint maladive.

"Vous allez être présentés comme des élèves de Beauxbâtons venus aux Royaume-Unis à cause de votre père qui en a été mutés. Vous serez des frères et sœurs."

"Votre histoire ne tient pas la route." Dit Rogue d'un ton cassant. "On peut peut-être être des frères et sœurs mais pas des quintuplés."

"C'est pour cela, monsieur Rogue que vous n'allez pas être dans la même année."

Ils la regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. McGonagall, qui, elle, avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice poursuivit :

"James, Sirius et Remus, vous serez maintenant des triplés. Et vous entrerez directement en sixième année. Vous allez devoir travaillez dur pour pouvoir atteindre le niveau des autres élèves de sixième année. Severus tu iras quand à toi en cinquième année et Lily tu retourneras en quatrième année."

les maraudeurs étaient aux anges tandis que Lily criaient à l'injustice.

"Je ne veux pas refaire ma quatrième année ! J'ai le niveau d'un cinquième année et pas d'un quatrième." S'insurgea Lily

McGonagall avait toujours cet air espiègle dans les yeux.

"Oui, je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais te donner des cours particulier tous les samedis jusqu'à temps que tu retournes chez toi."

"D'accord." Répondit Lily avec peu d'entrain.

"Ah, j'allais oublié. Il va falloir que vous changiez vos noms et prénoms. Je vous laisse choisir pour ça."

McGonagall venait de prononcé les quatre mots que l'on ne devait absolument pas dire aux risques de voir une bataille entre maraudeurs : "Je vous laisse choisir.". Et c'est ce qui arriva, à peine dix secondes que McGonagall avait prononcé ces mots que le bureau se transforma en guerre des maraudeurs.

"STOP !" Cria Lily. "Je vais choisir vos prénoms. James tu t'appelleras Kenaï, Sirius tu seras Sitka et toi Remus tu seras Denahi."

"Euh.. Pourquoi ces noms Lily ?" Demanda Remus

"Oh... Eh bien parce que les trois frères d'un dessin animé que j'adore me rappelle un peu vous trois." Répondit Lily, toute rouge de gène.

"Et toi et Rogue ce sera quoi vos prénoms ?" Demanda James avec un regard méprisant pour Rogue.

"Prince !" Répondit Severus sans hésitation.

"Et toi Lily ?" Demanda Remus.

"Lilia. C'est jolie Lilia." Répondit Lily.

Ils avaient à présent tous un prénom, il ne manquait plus que le nom de famille.

"Et pour le nom de famille... Pourquoi pas Peters." Suggéra James

"C'est parfait !" Approuva Sirius.

Remus pensa tout de suite qu'ils devraient avoir une discussion au plus vite sur la future trahison de Peter.

"Bien. Maintenant que les formalités sont réglés, je doit vous dire quelque chose à tous les quatre." Dit elle en désignant les maraudeurs et Severus du doigt, toutes espiègleries disparus de ses yeux. "Vous serez présentés comme des frères aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Je veux que les bagarres entre vous cessent. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête, térrifiés par les yeux menaçant de McGonagall.

"Parfait. Ah au fait. James et Lily vous allez côtoyés vos petits-enfants. Ils s'appellent James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter."

Il eut un silence froid à l'entente du deuxième prénom du cadet des Potter.

"Mon fils a donné au sien le deuxième prénom de Rogue ?" Demanda James avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

"Oui." Répondit simplement McGonagall.

"Mais P...Pourquoi ?"

"Vous le découvrirez plus tard monsieur Potter." Répondit McGonagall en mettant fin à la discussion. "Vous, Remus, vous allez pouvoir apprendre les sortilèges et enchantements avec votre fils."

"Vous... Vous voulez dire que mon fils va devenir professeur ?" Demanda Remus avec des yeux ronds et une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

"Oui, il a 23 ans et est fiancé avec notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Victoire Weasley."

Remus en resta muet d'étonnement tandis que ses amis le regardaient amusés.

"Vous allez passé votre soirée dans la salle sur-demande. Demain matin vous passerez sous le choixpeau. Sa va allez ?" Demanda McGonagall avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Oui !" Répondirent-ils tous en coeur.

"Alors, Kenaï, Sitka, Denahi, Prince et Lilia, bienvenue en 2021 !"

**°0°o°0°o°0°o°0°**

_**Note 1 :** Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé pour les fautes._

_**Note 2 :**_ _Le dessin animé qu'aime Lily est le frère des ours. Oui, je sais il n'est pas encore sorti mais je suis tellement fou amoureux du prénom "Kenaï" que je me sentais obligé de le mettre._

_**Note 3 :** Le prénom "Kenaï" se prononce "Kinaï" !_

_**Note 4 :** N'hésitez pas à faire mettre des reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre impression sur ce chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé du précèdent chapitre :**__ Les maraudeurs essayent de jeter un sort sur Rogue. Il s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs et Lily Evans le suivent. Il se retrouveront devant un tableau. Un tableau qui les a fait envoyer dans le futur. à l'époque de la next-generation._

**_Personnages venant du passé :_**_ James, Sirius sont en 6éme année et sont devenus Kenaï et Sitka Peters. Remus est en septième année et est devenu Denahi Peters. Severus est en cinquième année et est devenu Prince Peters. Lily est en quatrième année et est devenue Lilia Peters._

**Chapitre 2 : Explications et rencontre.**

"Peter nous as trahi ! Il a trahi les maraudeurs, notre amitié. Il a vendu James à Tu-Sais-Qui et t'a fait enfermé à Azkaban ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui pardonner comme ça."

Remus venait de crier. Il ne supportait pas que ses amis ne soient pas en colère contre Peter alors qu'il va détruire les maraudeurs. À cause de lui, Sirius va passer plus de temps à Azkaban que à Poudlard. À cause de lui, James ne va pas pouvoir voir son fils grandir. À cause de lui, Remus va passer le reste de sa vie tout seul.

"Il nous a pas encore trahit."

James venait de lui répondre calmement en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Remus était hors de lui. C'était rare de voir le loup garou en colère mais quand il l'était, il faisait vraiment peur.

"Pense à Lily, pense à ton futur fils bon sang !"

"Je.N' . !"

Comment ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait un. Techniquement il en aurai un mais c'est pareil puisqu'il était dans le futur.

"Je ne veux pas avoir de fils."

James était fou. Il avait toujours clamé qu'il voulait se marier et avoir plein d'enfants avec Lily. Il y avait toujours eu dans sa voix une grande sincérité quand il disait ces mots.

"Tu mentais. Toutes ces fois où tu as dit vouloir te marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants."

"Je plaisantais !"

Remus n'était plus surpris. À présent, il était choqué des propos de James. James avait l'habitude de ne jamais plaisanter avec ses sentiments.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que ton fils est vivant ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que Peter est un traître ?"

Le brun n'avait pas crié mais il parlait d'un ton sec et cassant.

"PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS GRANDIR !"

Et là Remus comprit. James et Sirius ont toujours été des enfants. Ils s'amusent et rigolent à longueur de journée. Avoir un enfant signifierai avoir des responsabilités et James n'était pas encore prêt.

"Je vois. Tu sais James, un jour il faudra que nous quittons Poudlard. Que nous nous séparons afin de faire nos vies. Tu ne pourras pas rester un éternel enfant, James."

Remus ne le regardait pas sévèrement. Au contraire, dans son regard il y avait de la bienveillance. Bienveillance qui ne faisait qu'énervé James.

"Je le sais ça. Mais tant que je peux l'être, alors je le serai."

C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall entra dans leur chambre coupant leurs conversation. Tous la regardaient étonnés. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait à l'idée de voir une McGonagall aussi vieille. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Sirius demanda :

"Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon cher professeur ?"

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage.

"Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue ont pensés que des triplés à Poudlard feraient jasé alors que des jumeaux non. Nous avons décidé ensemble de te mettre en septième année Remus. Il faudra que tu travailles plus que les autres. Et nous avons aussi décidé que vous venez à Poudlard pour un programme d'échange pas parce que vous avez déménagez. Nous avons confiance en vous. Ne faites rien de stupides. Je vais allez prévenir Severus et Lily."

Et McGonagall s'en alla vers une autre porte laissant trois garçon en pleine réflexion.

"J'ai deux années à rattraper ! McGonagall est folle. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je passe de la cinquième année à la septième."

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Oubliant l'espace de quelques instants leur petite dispute.

"Oh notre petit mumus se retrouvera tout seul. Sans ses chers amis. Mais comment va-t-il survivre ?"

Et dans un geste extrêmement mature, Remus lui tira la langue. Et tous éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

"Bon moi je vais aller dormir. Demain on devras passer sous le choixpeau et je veux être en forme." Dit Remus en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Il mit les couvertures sur lui et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Au bout d'un heure les trois amis furent endormis.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

"Bonjour les enfants. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer."

Les cinq voyageurs temporels étaient devant l'estrade. Ils regardaient le professeur McGonagall faire l'annonce de leurs arrivées. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient passer sous le choixpeau pour savoir à quels maisons ils appartenaient. Étaient-ils toujours des Gryffondors ? Severus était-il toujours un Serpentard ?

"Cinq personnes arrivent à Poudlard pour un programme d'échange entre Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Ils sont tous de la même famille et vont être répartis aujourd'hui. Professeur Longdubat, à vous l'honneur." Elle se rassit et regarda le professeur.

Le professeur Longdubat avait un sourire joyeux. Il posa le tabouret au sol et mis le choixpeau dessus. Il déroula un parchemin et appela.

"Peters Denahi."

Remus eut juste le temps de chuchoter à ses amis

"N'oubliez pas : James, tu es Kenaï et toi Sirius, tu es Sitka."

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et Remus s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret. Il mit le choixpeau et attendit le verdict.

"Tiens, Remus. Comment ça va ? Depuis le temps."

_Je vais bien._ Pensa Remus avec un petit sourire.

"Tu es toujours aussi courageux. Mais tu devras travailler très dur cette année. Et je ne pense pas que c'est avec les griffons que tu y arriveras. SERDAIGLE !"

Remus retira le choixpeau et tout le monde put apercevoir son sourire ravi tandis que sa nouvelle maison applaudissait bruyamment. Il les rejoignit alors que James et Sirius le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Peut être pensaient-ils que tout le monde, à part Severus, iraient à Gryffondor. Le loup-garou s'assit à côté d'un blond.

"Bonjour, je suis Re... Denahi Peters."

Ouf. Il avait failli se dénoncer tout seul. Dès le premier jour...

"Je suis Louis Weasley. Je suis le préfet-en-chef. Si tu as un problème vient me voir."

Il acquiesça de la tête puis la tourna vers le choixpeau au moment où il envoya James à Gryffondor. Sans surprise se dit Remus. Le loup-garou put apercevoir le sourire de soulagement qu'arborait James.

"Peters Lilia."

Remus vit Lily s'avancer vers le tabouret. Elle mis le choixpeau avec un sourire joyeux. Un vrai boute-en-train cette fille se dit Remus. Et c'est toujours sans surprises que le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor. C'en fut de même avec Sirius qui alla rejoindre James et Lily et Severus qui alla s'asseoir à côté de James.

Comment ça James ? Le coeur de Remus manqua un battement. à côté de Rogue se trouvait la copie conforme de James. En regardant bien, Remus put voir que ses yeux n'étaient pas pareil. Il avait des yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Il devait soit être James S. Potter soit Albus Potter. Mais qu'est ce qu'un Potter faisait à Serpentard ? Remus balança la question d'un signe de la main. Après tout un Potter pouvait être à Serpentard comme un Black pouvait être à Gryffondor.

Le loup-garou regarda à la table des profs pour savoir si il y en avait un qu'il reconnaissait. Il y avait McGonagall. Avec beaucoup de mal il reconnut le professeur Vector qui enseignant l'arithmancie. Il n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir Hagrid. Il se tourna vers Weasley et lui demanda :

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont les professeurs ?"

Louis eut un sourire. Avant que Remus pose sa question, le blond était en train de manger. Il ne parlait pas avec ses amis, ne rigolait pas avec eux. Le loup-garou se demanda si il en avait.

"Bien sûr. Celui tout à gauche est Hagrid. C'est un demi-géant. Sa taille est aussi grande que son coeur. Il enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques et il est le garde chasse de Poudlard."

Remus eut un sourire joyeux. Il connaissait Hagrid. Rares sont les gens aussi gentils que lui. Il fut très content de savoir que Hagrid était maintenant professeur. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris soins aux créatures magiques comme option.

"À côté de lui, c'est Teddy Lupin."

Remus retenu son souffle. Son fils. Il était à quelques mètres de lui et il ne pouvait même pas lui parler. Le serrer dans ses bras. Son fils orphelin. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

"Il fait parti de la grande famille Weasley. C'est le filleul du grand Harry Potter."

Remus se félicita lui-même, ou son futur lui, d'avoir choisit le fils de James comme parrain.

"Il enseigne les sortilèges. Il aurait pu enseigner la défenses contre les forces du mal mais ce poste est occupé par ma sœur. La blonde à côté de Teddy. C'est notre directrice de maison. Teddy, lui, est le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle."

Remus ne manqua pas de voir de la fierté dans la voix du préfet-en-chef. Sa sœur était belle, intelligente et professeur de Poudlard en plus de ça.

"Teddy et Victoire sortent ensemble. Ils vont se marier pendant les prochaines grandes vacances."

Remus recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait commencé à boire. Son fils allaient se marier avec la plus belle femme que Remus avait jamais vu. Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans les yeux du brun.

"Tu es si étonné que ça ?" Demanda Louis en riant.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre. Il observait son fils discrètement pour connaître les points communs qu'il avait avec lui. Ils avaient les même yeux miel. La même forme du visage et le même grand corps.

"À côté d'elle se trouve le professeur Longdubat. Il est le directeur adjoint et le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il enseigne la botanique. Il est très sympa et est à l'écoute des élèves. Il a participé à la Bataille de Poudlard au côté de Harry."

Remus le regarda un peu plus longuement. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sympa. Il ne faisait que rigoler. Rien de bien extraordinaire se dit Remus, tous les Gryffondors aiment rigoler après tout.

"A sa droite, il y a le professeur Steven. Elle enseigne les potions. Elle est plutôt strict mais elle est juste."

Remus observa le professeur. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés court. Elle avait avait de très grand yeux bleus clairs. Son visage est aussi rond que son nez. Elle était ni belle, ni laide.

"À côté du professeur McGonagall, c'est le professeur de métamorphose : le professeur Phelps. Il est connu pour avoir fait le tour du monde. C'est un animagus tout comme McGonagall. Il se transforme en cheval. C'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard."

Phelps avait un style bien à lui. Il avait de longs cheveux qui commençait noirs et qui finissaient blonds. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris étincelant. Il avait une paire de lunette rectangle. Il avait un style très androgyne. Remus était indiffèrent à cela. Chacun avait le droit d'adopter le style qui lui plaisait.

"La femme avec ses grosses lunettes rondes et ses milles colliers que tu vois là-bas est le professeur Trelawney. Elle enseigne la divination et elle adore prédire la mort des gens. Si je l'écouterai je serai mort vingt-cinq fois."

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait une prof identique dans son Poudlard à lui.

"Le professeur Binns enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie. C'est un fantôme et ses cours sont vraiment très ennuyant."

Remus le savait. Il avait le même professeur.

"Tu verras, tu vas beaucoup te plaire à Poudlard. Cette école est vraiment magnifique. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'arrives que maintenant'

"Oui, vraiment dommage. C'est magnifique ici."

Remus était en train de finir son poulet quand Louis lui demanda :

"Tu veux que je te fasse visiter, Denahi ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas."

Et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle. Louis lui fit montrer la salle de métamorphose, de défenses contre les forces du mal. Et quand ils arrivèrent aux cachots Louis se fit bousculer contre le mur de gauche par deux Serpentard.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?" Demanda férocement Remus.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent d'un air narquois.

"Fait attention le nouveau. Il pourrait te refiler sa maladie."

Et ils partirent en rigolant bruyamment. Remus se tourna vers Louis, l'aida à se relever et lui demanda :

"De quoi parlaient-ils ? Tu es malade ?"

Louis semblait hésité quelques secondes puis il ouvrit la bouche.

"Être gay est très mal vu à Poudlard."

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

James et Sirius étaient soulagés d'avoir été répartis, encore une fois, chez les lions. Et c'est aussi avec soulagement qu'ils virent Lily s'asseoir dans la même table qu'eux et Rogue s'asseoir chez les Serpents. Au final, il n'y avait que Remus qui n'avait pas rejoint sa maison d'origine.

James vit Sirius regarder vers les Serpentards avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

"James !"

Sirius avait parlé plus ou moins fort. Assez fort pour que la moitié des Gryffondors l'entendent. Et, au moment où James lui asséna un coup de pied, un garçon avec les cheveux roux en bataille se retourna et dit :

"Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Le garçon devait sans doute s'appelait James et il avait crut que Sirius l'appelait. James inventa très vite une excuse.

"Oh ce n'est pas toi le préfet. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un certain James nous ferait visiter. On a pensé qu'il serai le préfet."

À la surprise des deux amis, James éclata de rire.

"Celui qui vous a dit ça ne vous a pas du tout menti. Je connais Poudlard comme ma poche. Je serai ravi de vous servir de guide." Dit-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

"Je vais vous présenter, venez."

James et Sirius le suivirent et vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Lui, c'est Lorcan Scamander. Il est un peu dans la lune mais il a beaucoup d'imagination pour faire des blagues."

Lorcan leur fit un sourire chaleureux. Il était brun avec les yeux bleus. Ses joues étaient creuse et il était vraiment très pâle.

"Son jumeaux est à la table des Serdaigles."

Ils se retournèrent et effectivement ils virent la copie de Lorcan. à une différence près : son jumeaux était blond.

Et ils passèrent la soirée à se présenter et à rire aux éclats.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

Lily n'avait pas du tout était stressée à cause de la répartition. Elle se fichait bien d'être dans tel ou tel maison. Elle aurait quand même voulut changer de maison pour cette année. Se retrouver chez les Serdaigles juste pour voir la différence entre eux et les Gryffondors.

Mais le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor disant qu'il n'y avait que cette maison qui la correspondait. Lily s'en était vexé. Elle pensait être intelligente, comme les Serdaigles. Elle était loyal et aimait travailler, parfait pour être chez les Poufsouffles et elle était rusée et maligne tel un Serpentard. Non, franchement elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne correspondait que à la maison Gryffondor.

Donc, c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'elle rejoignit la table des griffons. Elle s'assit en face d'une rousse aux yeux noisettes sans s'en apercevoir.

"Tu n'es pas contente d'être parmi les Gryffondors ?" Demanda la jeune rousse avec un petit sourire.

Lily sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué la fille en face d'elle.

"Oh ! Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." S'excusa Lily.

La fille en face d'elle eut un grand sourire et balaya les excuses d'un signe de la main."

"C''est pas grave. Alors, tu aurais préférée être dans une autre maison ?"

"Oh ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais préférée être avec mon frère, Denahi plutôt qu'avec les jumeaux."

"Oh tu ne les aimes pas ?"

Lily se força de sourire.

"Oh non je les adore ! C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu trop immature et adore faire des blagues."

Lily s'en voulut de mentir comme ça. Elle détestait les maraudeurs, à part Remus bien sûr.

"Oh oui, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des frères. D'ailleurs les tiens sont en train de rigoler avec les mien."

Elle regarda en direction de James et Sirius, ils rigolaient effectivement avec garçon aux cheveux aussi roux que la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle regarda en direction de la table des Serdaigles et ne trouva pas Remus alors elle regarda dans la direction de son dernier "frère" et eut le souffle coupé. Severus était en train de discuter avec le sosie de James. C'en était presque effrayant.

"Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai oubliée de me présenter. Je suis Lily Potter." Dit Lily P. avec un sourire joyeux.

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement. Elle avait devant elle sa petite-fille.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

Severus retira le choixpeau de sa tête et alla vers la table des Serpentards. Il eut un regard méprisant en passant à côté de Black.

Il s'assit et se servit du riz, toujours en silence, quand un garçon se présenta.

"Salut ! Je suis Albus Potter et voici Scorpius Malefoy."

Ils se serrèrent la main. Et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Severus fut très surpris de voir la copie de James Potter, avec les yeux de Lily, à côté de lui. Mais, il fut encore plus surpris de voir un Malefoy et un Potter amis.

"Prince Peters." Se présenta à son tour Severus.

Severus n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. Il venait de vivre la semaine la plus étrange de sa vie. Il venait d'être envoyé dans le futur, on lui avait appris qu'il allait mourir en sauvant le fils de Potter. Et maintenant, il était en train de parler avec le petits fils de Potter et Lily. Severus se demandait comment Lily avait-elle pu avoir un enfant avec cet arrogant. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donnait des gifles.

"Alors, content d'être à Serpentard ?" Demanda Scorpius.

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant. Le blond l'avait dérangé alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler."

Il entendit très clairement le blond demandait à son ami ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et Potter répondre de laissait tomber. Severus s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis.

Mais, au fait, pourquoi était-il là ?

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

_Alors voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Remus à Serdaigle ?_

_Louis qui se fait maltraiter parce qu'il est gay ?_

_Sirius et James amis avec James S ?_

_Lily amie avec Lily P ?_

_Severus toujours aussi indiffèrent ?_

_Dites moi ce qui ne va pas !_

_Et petite questions **TRES IMPORTANTE : **Scorpius, avec qui voulez vous qu'il soit en couple, Rose ou Lily ?_

_Pour Lily Luna, je mettrai Lily P. _

_Pour James Sirius, je mettrai James S._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _tout d'abord, excusez moi pour ce retard impardonnable. J'étais en grand maque d'inspiration mais ça y est je l'ai retrouvé. Et j'en suis particulièrement ravi. Ce chapitre je le trouve pas trop mal vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Merci et bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 3 : Potion tue loup et nouvelles amitiés.**

Remus fut surpris par l'annonce du blond. Louis était gay ! Remus compris pourquoi il ne riait pas avec ses amies pendant le dîner... Louis n'avait en faite pas d'amis. C'est vrai qu'être gay à Poudlard était vraiment très mal vu. Les adolescent sont parfois horriblement méchant entre eux. Ça le désolé. Remus avait déjà connu un gay. Un moldu du nom de Tom Golt. Remus se souvint du regard de Tom. Voilé de tristesse, de nostalgie... Ça l'avait profondément touché de voir ce regard. Tom avait fini par se suicider. Remus n'était pas aller à son enterrement, c'était la journée précédent la pleine lune. Et Remus s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien fait pour Tom. Mais Remus était jeune et il avait finit par oublier l'oublier. Alors Remus regarda Louis. Louis était beau, très beau. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Et puis il était sympa. Le lycanthrope se dit que sans son orientation sexuelle Louis aurait pu être très populaire. Remus le regarda une dernière fois et il se promit d'aider Louis dans son malheur. Remus sortit de ses pensées en voyant Louis partir d'un pas rageur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Remus

Louis se retourna et regarda Remus avec colère et tristesse.

« Tu vas sûrement me traiter de pédé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je préfère partir plutôt que d'entendre des conneries pareilles ! » S'exclama Louis

Remus sourit. Son sourire toujours bienveillant. Ce qui surpris beaucoup le blond.

« Si tu penses que je vais te juger et te traiter juste parce que tu es gay c'est bien mal me connaître. À vrai dire je suis très mal placé pour te juger. »

Louis fut très surpris par ces paroles. Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Remus était un loup garou bien que Louis l'ignorait. Et Remus savait qu'il était bien mal placer pour juger quelqu'un en vu de sa condition.

Mais alors que Louis allait le remercier Remus se souvenu d'une chose... D'une chose super importante. Comment allait-il faire dans cette époque pour se transformer en loup garou ? Est ce que la cabane hurlante était encore là ? Et le sol cogneur ? Remus se leva prêt à se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice quand il sentit deux bras l'enrouler. Louis lui faisait un câlin. Le loup garou rougit malgré lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être proche des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou à peine. Il avait tout le temps peur qu'une personne puisse sentir la bête féroce qui se cachait en lui.

« Louis, peux-tu me lâcher ? Il faut que j'aille voir la directrice d'urgence. »

Louis releva la tête en le remerciant encore.

« Merci Denahi. Merci beaucoup. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda le lycanthrope.

« Tu sais, personne ne m'a jamais accepté à part ma famille et encore. Ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un autre qu'un membre de la grande famille Weasley puisse m'accepter tel que je suis. J'aimerai qu'il y est plus de gens comme toi. »

_Oh non, crois moi tu n'aimerais pas_ Pensa t-il.

« Mais c'est rien voyons Louis. Tu as le droit d'être qui tu as envie d'être. Désolé mais là je suis vraiment pressé. On se reparle ce soir dans le dortoir. A plus tard. »

Et Remus s'en alla à toute vitesse. Louis, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de rester une seconde de plus dans les cachots froid de Poudlard, décida qu'il était grand temps de partir rejoindre sa salle commune.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle se termina en beauté. James et Sirius apprirent, grâce à James S, qu'il existait un sort pour crée des feux d'artifice en forme d'animaux. Ce sort fut crée par un expert en blagues et manigances : Mr Georges Weasley. Ils décidèrent d'appliquer ce sort dans la Grande salle pour fêter leur venu dans cette époque. C'est ainsi que dans le plafond magique de Poudlard quatre animaux trônaient : le cerf pour James, le chien pour Sirius, le loup pour Remus et le tigre pour Lily, une idée de James. Toute l'école en fut bouche bée. Ils se demandaient tous qui avait bien pu faire cela même si tous suspectait le brillant James S.

Après ce spectacle, James S décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il emmena les deux nouveaux et leur présenta la Grosse Dame ainsi que la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. James et Sirius partageaient le dortoir avec James S ainsi qu'avec Lorcan et un autre garçon prénommé Julian Ferse. James S dormait dans l'ancien lit de Sirius, Lorcan avait celui de James et Julian avait un lit qui n'était pas présent à l'époque des maraudeurs. James prit le lit de Peter et Sirius celui de Remus.

« Alors vous venez de France ? C'est beau là bas ? » Demanda Julian.

James et Sirius se regardèrent. Sirius ne connaissait absolument rien de la France. James avait été une fois en vacance là bas mais il était resté que à la plage en regardant les jolies filles. Il avait un jour vu la Tour Eiffel mais c'était tout. Il n'avait pas vu autre chose. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir voulu suivre ses parents quand il allait visiter un monument.

« C'est plutôt cool. Il y a des jolies filles. » répondit James en leur faisant en clin d'œil.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Lorcan.

« Maman m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de Ronflak cornues, vous en avez vu ? » Demanda Lorcan.

James leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'un Ronflak cornue ? Il se tourna vers Sirius mais en voyant l'incompréhension qui se lisait parfaitement bien sur son visage il en déduisit que Sirius n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il regarda alors les autres et vit un sourire amusé dans les visages de James et Julian. Il demanda donc d'une voix peu assuré sûrement par peur de faire une boulette.

« Qu'est ce qu'un Ronflak cornue ? »

Et, n'en pouvant plus, James S et Julian éclatèrent de rire. James, lui, pensant qu'on se moque de lui fit une moue vexé.

«Oh, désolé, c'est pas contre toi mais c'est tellement marrant. »

James ne voyait pas du tout en quoi c'était marrent. Après tout, il était en droit de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un maudit Ronflak cornue !

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

James S et Julian se regardèrent. Puis d'un accord commun Julian décida de parler.

« On connaît Lorcan depuis maintenant six ans. On le connaît et on sait qu'il raconte souvent n'importe quoi. Nous aussi nous savions pas ce qu'était un Ronflac cornue la première fois qu'il nous en a parlé. Mais avec le temps nous avons appris que la famille Scamander est très connu pour croire certaines choses qui n'existent pas. »

Lorcan, pas du tout vexé, répondit.

« Les Ronflac cornue existent. Il faut juste avoir un minimum d'ouverture d'esprit pour les voir voilà tout. »

« Bien sûr Lorcan. Bien sûr. »

Sirius et James se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Cette nouvelle aventure promettait bien des surprises et surtout beaucoup de fous rires. Et ils s'endormirent serein avec une petite pensée pour Lily et Remus espérant que tout se passait pour le mieux pour ces deux amies.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

« Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire à Poudlard. C'est vraiment génial ici. Tout est génial. Même les profs. À part peut-être Binns mais c'est un fantôme et il est très ennuyeux donc ça compte pas. Tu savais que mon frère, Albus, veut lui piquer sa place quand il sera plus grand. Il veut devenir prof d'histoire de la magie. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut à tout prix faire ça c'est tellement ennuyeux. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Moi, je veux faire le tour du monde. Ça doit vraiment être très intéressant de faire le tour du monde, d'apprendre la magie dans plusieurs pays. De voir leurs coutume aussi. Franchement ça me plairait bien. Et tu savais que.. hmff ! »

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de Lily L afin de l'empêcher de parler. Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle aimait bien Lily L, elle était sympa mais qu'est ce qu'elle parlait trop.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop Lily. La pauvre, elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'en placé une. Franchement, tu exagère ! Maintenant Lilia va penser que tout les anglais sont aussi bavards que toi. »

Lily L baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Oh, je suis désolée Lilia. J'ai tendance a parlé beaucoup trop. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Lily sourit. Et répondit :

« Y a pas de mal. Mes amies sont pareils que toi. Ils adorent parlé. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lily L parut soulagé.

« Ouf ! Tu me rassures. Au faite, je te présente ma meilleure amie: Anita Jones. » Dit elle en indiquant la jeune fille qui l'avait empêcher de continuer de parler.

« Enchanté. Je suis Lilia Peters. »

« Moi de même. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main avec un grand sourire. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quel point ce château est magique quand une grosse explosion la coupa. Dans le plafond magique de Poudlard se trouvait quatre animaux. Lily s'exclama alors :

« Ça doit être mon frère. »

Lily regarda Lily L avec étonnement. Elles avaient dit la même phrase en même temps.

« Ton frère aussi est un expert en blague ? » Demanda Lily L avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, le pire qu'est connu P... Beauxbâtons. » Se reprit-elle.

Lily L la regarda avec un sourire collé au visage. Et demanda :

« Lequel de tes frères ? C'est que tu en as plein. Moi j'en ai que deux et... »

« Lily. » Dit Anita d'un ton menaçant

Lily L rougit et présenta une fois de plus ses excuses.

« En faite il y en que a deux. Sitka et Kenaï sont des faiseurs de troubles nés. Ils ne font que des blagues puérils à longueur de journée. C'est lassant à la longue. »

Lily soupira.

« Oh, le mien aussi est pareil. Poudlard va souffrir cette année. Mon frère et les tiens se retrouvent dans la même maison, la même année et dans le même dortoirs. Le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent et eurent un sourire complice.

« Et si on allait se coucher ? J'ai hâte de voir la salle commune et les dortoirs. » Proposa Lily.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Et les trois filles se levèrent en se disant que Poudlard sera bien diffèrent cette année.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Remus courrait dans les couloirs. Ça l'avait franchement étonné que Louis soit gay mais bon. Ce n'était pas un crime non plus. À cette heure ci, il voulait juste voir le professeur McGonagall afin de lui demander comme ça se passera pour les pleines lunes. Il voulait être sûr que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Et, avec un peu de chance, peut être qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux avant la prochaine pleine lune. Avec un peu de chance bien sûr...

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice Remus se retrouva bien embêté. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe et McGonagall devait sûrement être encore au banquet. Il décida de l'attendre bien sagement au pied de la gargouille.

Après plus de trente minutes d'attente des pas se firent entendre. Remus releva la tête afin de savoir à qui appartenait ces pas et fut heureux de voir qu'ils appartenaient à la directrice.

« Mr Lupin. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir ? »

Remus lui sourit. Il avait toujours bien aimé sa directrice de maison malgré son air strict et autoritaire elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme au grand cœur.

« Je me demandais si... Vous savez... Pour mon problème... »

Remus était toujours gêné quand il parlait de sa lycanthropie. Même quand il en parlait avec les maraudeurs il y avait toujours une certaine gêne.

« Je vois. Vous voulez savoir si il n'y aura aucun problème lors de vos transformation ? »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe.

« Et bien normalement il devrait avoir aucun souci pour ça. Surtout grâce à la potion tue loup... » Dit McGonagall avec sourire.

« La potion quoi ? » Demanda un Remus surpris.

McGonagall eut un sourire attendri. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Sûrement la vieillesse se dit elle. Elle avait toujours aimé Remus. Ce jeune garçon très intelligent et très courageux l'avait touché en plein cœur. Un discret garçon plutôt solitaire qui avait trouvé le bonheur en ses amis les maraudeurs. Un lycanthrope courageux qui avait toujours subi sans rien dire. Un jeune homme au regard triste et nostalgique du temps de l'insouciance. Un jeune époux apeuré d'avoir une vie de famille se trouvant trop dangereux pour sa femme. Un merveilleux père qui mourut pour un avenir meilleur pour son seul fils. Remus avait vécu bien des choses. Et McGonagall avait toujours était attendri par ce jeune garçon.

« La potion tue-loup. C'est une potion qui soulage les effets de la transformation et qui permet aux loups garous de rester lucide et inoffensif durant les transformations. »

Remus eut du mal à réaliser ce que ça voulait bien dire. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne serait qu'un loup pendant la prochaine pleine lune. Il ne serait pas un monstre, il serait juste un loup. Ne rêve t-il pas ? Remus en resta bouche bée. C'était un progrès énorme cette potion. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être moins fatigué, qu'il n'aurait peut être pas ce teint maladif habituelle. Il offrit à McGonagall un sourire rempli de bonheur, ce qui amuse son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup professeur ! »

Et Remus partit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles collé au visage. N'importe qui passant par là aurait pu dire qu'il avait subit un sort d'allégresse.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Pas très loin de là, à la salle commune des Serpentards se trouvait Severus. Il avait l'air soucieux. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Sûrement que ces pensées allé vers l'idiot qu'est Potter puisque c'était bien à cause de lui que se trouvait le pauvre Serpentard.

Severus était perdu. Il n'était pas dans son époque et il partageait son dortoir avec un Potter. Rien qu'à se dire cela il en répugnait d'avance. Pourtant Albus et Scorpius avait essayé de faire connaissance avec le jeune homme mais il resté de marbre. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler avec le rejeton Potter. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un Potter même si ce dernier était à Serpentard. Après tout, les Potter étaient tous les même selon lui. Tous des arrogants avec la tête plus grosse qu'un ballon de baudruche. Ils étaient tous casses pieds qui passer leurs temps à parler de quidditch. Franchement, Severus les détestait. Tous sans exception. Mais cette année il devrait partager son dortoir l'un d'entre eux. Cela le mettait en rogne. Il avait même voulu dormir sur le divan de la salle commune mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable et puis, après la journée qu'il avait passé, il pensait avoir mérité la douceur d'un bon lit bien chaud. Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'il monta dans son dortoirs, se mit en pyjama et dormit d'un sommeil lourd.


End file.
